Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to an occupant protecting device for a vehicle.
Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 2946995 discloses a webbing device having a first pretensioner that, at the time when a collision is predicted, takes-up a webbing from its initial position, and generates a first tension. This webbing device further has a second pretensioner that, at the time it is judged that there is a collision, takes-up the webbing that is in a first tensed state, and generates a second tension.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-244767 discloses a traffic lane departure warning device that, in accordance with a state in which one's own vehicle departs from a traffic lane, vibrates a steering wheel and generating warning vibrations.